Bugs
Ultimate Driving is primarily about the fun experience and enjoyment of driving in realistic conditions. Like many popular games in ROBLOX, details are part of the experience, along with realistic functions for vehicles, homes and emergency services. However, like all games in ROBLOX, bugs and glitches do exist. With complicated games, diverse bugs and glitches (ranging from minor to major) settles in. Because this game requires a majority of running scripts with complex structures and functions that nearly (if not entirely) run on physics. Many other games on ROBLOX (that heavily rely on physics) are in constant need of updates. However, if many updates are rolled out, this will attract new visitors each day, making physics bugs not entirely n''egative. As in all ROBLOX games, do not use a glitch or bug to take advantage of other players, '''including '''trolling as you can face disciplinary action from UDU staff '''and/or' ROBLOX staff. Vehicle-Related Slow Flying Cars In some instances, a player may drive a vehicle at it’s top speed, and after going over around 100 miles per hour for over 10 seconds, the user might lag (5 FPS) and their car goes extremely slow, despite the huge speed difference. This is caused when low performance or even mid-performance computers are unable to handle the major speed, and cause a disturbance in the Roblox physics system. Users in the slow driving cars should use their hazard lights (X key), to warn drivers that their computer is lagging out. Other users driving by should pull over to the side to pass them. (Fix: Check your internet connection, and reboot it if necessary.) Vehicle Unable To Move Sometimes, vehicles may spawn unable to move. This means that the vehicle, although it looks fine, actually can’t move because the wheels won’t respond. It’s very common for players with bad internet connections. The bug may happen many times in a row or until you select a different vehicle. (Fix: For mild connections problems, simply jump out of the driver’s seat and hop back in. If this doesn’t work, respawn the vehicle. Players with very bad internet problems will have to reset and try another spawn.) Vehicle Rolling Downhill After a major update (date unknown), the parking brake was unable to hold a parked vehicle on a sloping surface because of the weak wheel locks. If parked on an incline, a vehicle would roll away if the driver left it, creating a safety hazard for other vehicles or causing it to roll off the map and despawning it. In a later update, the brake was stiffened to prevent vehicles from rolling down slopes.(No Fix, as this bug is fixed.) Vehicle Stuck In Roadway If a high-speed collision occurs, lag can cause a vehicle to become stuck in the roadway. It can also happen due to vehicle physics. (Fix: Delete and respawn your vehicle, or get a tow truck to teleport it out of the ground.) Vehicles changing colors/plates. In some cases, vehicle have randomly changed colors and changed back to Delaware plates. (No Fix as this bug is fixed.) Vehicle warped in ground Sometimes, if a vehicle collides with another, the vehicle with a lower connection speed will warp the other vehicle into the ground. The amount of vehicle warped into the ground varies from just a single wheel to the entire vehicle falling through the map. (Fix: Delete the vehicle and catch a ride back to the nearest spawn, or simply reset.) Vehicle sounds not working For some reason, the turn signals 'blink' sound does not work. It goes on and off, sometimes it is working, and sometimes it's not. The general car noises (Engine idle, engine revving, ect.) also don’t appear. Some times, tire screech sounds do not always work. (Fix: just wait. Usually the game will catch up with the lag and the sounds.) The wheels spinning, never finding traction. (Fix: Respawn the vehicle. If it happens a second time, switch servers.) People standing on cars If someone stands on any physical area of a vehicle, there is a low chance that: * The car glitches into the ground. * The car gets flung across the map. * The wheel gets stuck in the wheel arches or ground. * The vehicle will be flung into the underneath of the map, and kill you. (Fix: Respawn your car, and avoid people trying to exploit this bug by either reporting them to the UD Forums and/or avoiding trolls.) Car Flying Into Air This glitch is pretty uncommon, but it still happens in most UD games. This bug occurs when you enter or exit a seat belonging to a vehicle. The vehicle will jump,and that jump can reach from a tiny hop that doesn’t affect anything to sky high, despawning the vehicle and killing anyone sitting inside or in the way of the vehicle‘s trajectory. (Fix: check your connection and try to use cars with more ground clearance, as vehicles that are extremely low 918 Spyder, Lamborghini Centanario, ect have a higher chance of activating this glitch.) Rapid flashing turn signals This glitch does not happen often. When you turn on your turn signals, they will flash rapidly. The turn signals will also be accompanied with the blinking sound, albeit at a fast rate. (Fix: Rejoin the server, spawn a new vehicle, or reset. This bug is very rare, but has a higher chance of appearing if you use heavy vehicles.) Connection-Related Ultimate Driving causes a major load on a system and the Roblox systems. Not only is the map extremely big, the game is in real time, which causes the game to update every second! This stirs up loads of connection issues for computers. If you are kicked out from a game, your screen will blur out, showing a notice and you will be immediately disconnected from the server. Data from the last refresh will be saved. Server timeout The server is unable to load information to the user's computer in time. The player has taken too much time loading, and the user is kicked out of the server slot. (Fix: Rejoin the server or pick another server.) Minimap Offset In UD: Curritick, the minimap is offset in the ocean. This happens in every Curritick server and is permanent. The full map works fine. (No Known Fix) Lost Connection Due to current Roblox server issues, users can randomly lose connection to the server, kicking them out. (Fix: Check your Internet connection and rejoin the game. High-traffic periods as after a new update, after school hours and evenings may also result in you losing connection.) Server has shut down Servers may shut down due to an update or a failure in the user's or Roblox's connection. In the event of a server shutdown, you will see "Developer has shut down the game for maintenance" or "Developer has shut down all servers, please reconnect" notification with an option to leave. This may also happen if Roblox itself goes into maintenance while you are playing. In other cases, the server will shut down if the game is made inactive by the developer (such as if a game closes). In that case, choose another map. (Fix: play another game for a while. Come back to check on it every few hours.) Client Stops Responding If your client stops responding, your screen will freeze and gray out (on Windows computers). Your client may automatically close as well and you may be disconnected from the game. (Fix: Check your internet connection, otherwise try another activity for the rest of the day.) Player-Related Zoom Lock This glitch occurs at random, and what it does is minor, but it causes a lot of trouble with most players. You are unable to enter first person, and the camera angle is set back a bit far. (Fix: try pressing the I and O keys. In some cases, they allow you to use the zoom in and zoom out options to reboot the camera. If they don’t work, rejoin the server or join another server.)__FORCETOC__ Category:Bugs